naruto_blazingfandomcom-20200214-history
Tier List
This page is currently under construction Date Updated: 12th October, 2018 Welcome to the Tier List for Ultimate Ninja Blazing! This Tier List ranks the characters in "Naruto Ultimate Ninja Blazing" from the worst to the best, based on five requirements of a character in Ultimate Ninja Blazing. They are written below. Each character is graded based on their overall statistics, F/B/SS, Abilities, Jutsu Damage and Multiplier-to-Chakra ratio. Right now, the Tier List is under construction. Feel free to help us out by requesting characters to tier out, or perhaps by editing the page itself. Do not modify the Tier List itself! If you feel like this Tier List is flawed in some way, feel free to comment down below and tell us why this character is flawed. We will get back to you as soon as possible! Changelog Nov 2018 Weekly Update (finally!) Hello everyone! I am finally back with a few news. Over the days I have been in the hospital, I have been requested by a lot of people in Reddit and on Discord that the Tier List seems pretty biased, and I was rarely there to be able to respond to them! Something had to be done. Thus, I have decided to add "Practical Testing" to all characters on this list. I will run them through the game as well as some others to be able to figure out how well they work in synergy with other units. Other than that, our team have decided to override some units' static scores (such as Samurai Sakura) for their overwhelming beneficial points. For example, if there is a unit that is Short Ranged, has 500 HP and 500 ATK but heals 5000 HP per turn, this imbalance would force us to shift to the pro's favour. As such, this character may be given an A or an S rank, even if all other stats are Es or Fs. Due to this, for characters who have Transcendent Ranking (this is what we're calling them, characters who are poor but do exceptionally well in something that is needed) are given a + ranking in their stat (example, Samurai Sakura gets a + on Abilities). However, this does not mean this character is without their flaws, so bear that in mind! Finally, as a way to stabilize the schedule, I shall be working on updates during maintenance of the game. Thus, a Tier List update is GUARANTEED every week! If something happens, it'll be added to the Changelog. Without further ado, let's begin on 20th November's new updates on Japan UNB! Shisui Uchiha "Eyes Inviting Illusion" A new Shisui Uchiha has appeared! In addition to his cast of decent characters (let's not count Entrusted Wish Shisui, because he ugly everywhere), this unit has been added to the lineup. Step-Up banners with a 0.33% chance to pull. His banner is as follows. As per usual, the banner only spits out a 30% chance to get him (at least twice) if you do all steps. You are guaranteed one after 400 pearls, which is a lot of money! And with the Super Impact coming, he will give Extra Effects and is pretty effective on the Raid. And, his statistics. Shisui Uchiha "Eyes Inviting Illusion" Designed as a Dodger (or a tank since he dodges), he also can deal a whole amount of damage as a Support Unit. His high ATK stat also helps with his Damage Output. In PvE, his Jutsu deals (with pills and Sync Skill) 14,796 damage to one enemy, minus Type Disadvantage Bonus. His Ultimate deals 49,320 damage without Type Disadvantage Bonus, and with his Jutsu, he cements himself as the very first Fully Fledged Nuker and '''Semi-Nuker. If he wants, he can also use his Ninjutsu to deal even more damage to his Ultimate. His Jutsu deals 24,660 damage with a 150% Attack Boost, BASE. And his Ultimate deals 123,300 damage with a 150% boost, base. If he has a unit behind him with Dodge chance, he can Stack his Substitution Jutsu, making him a reliable Tank as well. What he lacks is a decent Field Skill and Buddy Skill, which makes him a bit less Overpowered. Do not forget his Combination game. An attack from Shisui as a Combo Unit has him deal 3,288 damage, and with 150% boost, he deals 8,220 damage per Combination (rivaling some Jutsu). In PvP, perhaps he could be brought along, but it wouldn't be recommended unless you have all his abilities. Obito "Into Total Darkness" very easily kills him in one hit. The amount of Damage Reduction needed to at least stop him from doing a one hit kill is 15%, which means backing him up with a unit with Damage Reduction barely saves him. He can act as a bait tank with his Dodge Chance, or give that line invulnerability, unless the opponent has Ignore Substitution. His Jutsu deals 23,782 damage base, and gives himself a 50% Damage Boost. His Combination attack in PvP should also not be understated. He deals 7,927 damage as a Combo unit, making him extremely strong and almost untouchable. Countering him is pretty easy, however. As long as you have Anticipate Substitution or Ignore Substitution Jutsu, you should be able to catch him and take him down. While he deals unbelieveable damage, he however can be killed just as easily. HRT units that deal over 20k destroys him very easily, without damage reduction, so HRT Hashirama runners, rejoice! Another unit that may be able to do the same is Rock Lee with his Ignore Subsitution Jutsu ability. You can also reduce his Chakra, as he is 5/10 (but not into Chakra Reduction Fields, his first ability negates that). His '''Absolute Hard Counter is HRT Obito, who pushes him back and not only gives a potent Field Skill, but reduces his Chakra and Chakra Seals him (if Shisui doesn't have his Sync Skill). This makes him unusable. My verdict? SKL Shisui is a good addition to the SKL Nuker team, which makes him incredibly potent. He deals a lot of damage and adds some more as a Combination Character. He can also dodge very effectively and give trouble to enemies. Watch his Health, however, which makes him a Glass Cannon. Kisame Hoshigaki "The Tailless Tailed Beast" We got yet another F2P Kisame, who is also Body. Bandai doesn't seem to like Kisame as a Blazing Festival character. You obtain him from the Super Impact that will come one more week from now for Global users. His statistics are shown below! Kisame Hoshigaki "The Tailless Tailed Beast" (BA) A Body 3/6 unit with some Utility. Kisame Hoshigaki has pretty low HP but has some Abilities to help him. With a base speed of 276, he's pretty decent. His Buddy Skill allows him to reliably appear and do some major damage. He also heals a maximum of 1,050 HP per turn, akin like Killer Bee "Let's Bee Friends". Syncing with Akatsuki may be difficult, however. However, his Jutsu does not prove to be the best, either. While he may not be Switch Sealed pretty easily, he also can't Switch Seal reliably, with a 45% chance to Switch Seal for 2 turns, but reducing their Chakra by 1. His Jutsu, with Sync Skill and Pills, deals 15,575 base. His Ultimate is better, at 37,380 damage to all enemies in range, with a 50% chance to Reduce Speed. It is possible to get to his Ultimate and deal significant damage to all enemies in range. He also kills HRT Hashirama in one hit with his Ultimate, if that's not enough to sell you on him. Even if it doesn't, reducing Chakra by 1 can force your opponent to abandon some strategies, like for example, Ultra Combo into Win Condition, such as the UC to HRT Madara's Jutsu. He can easily remove Madara from battle for one cycle, with his Jutsu, and if not careful, remove Madara completely. Adding on to his Secret Technique, he possesses the HIGHEST PvP 3/6 Chakra Secret Technique, at 37,380 damage, and is AoE. He combines Nagato's "Reunion with Hope" range and Shikamaru's "Crucial Decision" damage. While it may not have much Ultra Combo potential, this attack is DEVASTATING, with an MtC of 2 and a Damage-per-Chakra of 6,230. That's right, this attack has the potential to at least take one life and potentially more, as a 6 chakra unit! On the flipside, however, he does possess significant flaws. Like Shisui, his problem lies with his low Health. A Kimimaro with Sync Skills and a +300 Attack Boost can OHKO Kisame, without Damage Reduction. Either one, however, keeps him alive with 200 HP. His secondary problem is his low chance to Switch Seal. A Great Value Version of Kimimaro, who is also a Great Value Version of OT Naruto. His Vast range gives him good control, but little damage. Some SKL units also can OHKO Kisame, minus damage reduction. They include: * Sasuke Uchiha "One Step to Hokage" * Naruto Uzumaki "Power of Determination" (one hit kills, even with DR) * Kakashi Hatake "Unshakeable Calm" * Shikamaru Nara "Crucial Decision" (almost kills remaining him with 55 HP.) * Shisui Uchiha "Eyes Inviting Illusion" (obviously). Conclusion: While Kisame may be 3/6, his presence in PvP may not change it too much. His Field Skill provides some coverage to the current Kirin Sasuke Cancer meta, but in the face of such, he is absolutely decimated. As a Body unit in your PvP team, he may provide some use with Switch Seal, healing, and Switch Function Resistance, with a devastaing 3/6 Ultimate, but do farm him as he has the potential to be the next crazy unit. = Limit Break! Oh hey, look! BF units are getting Limit Breaks. In JP, you got Sakura Haruno and Kakashi Hatake. They will be reflected in the list below! How it Works There is one set for both game modes, for PvE (P'layer-'''v'ersus-'E'''nemy), and for PvP ('P'layer-'''v'ersus-'P'''layer). The character will be ranked based on their best role they play and fit in. There are five statistics a character has to take into account for it to be the best character possible! *'Base Statistics **How well their base statistics are. This means that their HP, ATK and Range will be taken into account. Are they high health? Is it long ranged? Is their Health and Attack stat corresponding to their Range? *'F/B/SS Rating' **Their Field Skills, Buddy Skills, and Sync Skills. Are they contributory to their archetype? Do they serve any purpose? Does their Field Skill benefit? Buddy Skill? Can they activate more than 1 Sync Skill? Or any? *'Abilities' **What kind of abilities do they have? Does it add on to their arsenal? Is it good? Should they have the abilities to be viable? Are they easily farmable? Summon units? **Archetype also matters here. Each character may have a different set of requirements to have a good Ability rating. *'Jutsus' **Are their Jutsus good? Are they Splash-type, huge range? Do they have any add-on effects that make the opponent worse off or yourself better?? Do they self-inflict any effects? Do they deal a lot of damage? *'Multiplier-to-Chakra Ratio' **Do they have a high M'ultiplier-'''t'o-'C'''hakra ratio (MtC)? Is their Chakra Cost high or low? Do they return chakra? Would a charatcer be easily usable in many situations, or have to charge to strike once and strong? *'Archetype **What kind of roles do they fit in? Attack, Utility, Support or Tank? Check below for what kind of Archetypes are there! *'Playstyle' **How would you play this character? Must they be cycled to be viable? Do they have a one-use-only Secret Technique? Are they simply spam and let them rip? How would their playstyle be written as? **This isn't rated - this will be written in detail. *'Utility' **The final overall grade. Would they serve to be useful in their Archetype? Would they be beneficial? Or not? If so, would one put them on their team? Or should they pass for another? The grades (except for Utility) for each ranking is given below. And for the final grading (as Utility). Archetypes There are a few roles inside the game of Ninja Blazing. They vary from character to character, and the ability to follow one archetype or two at once gives them a higher utility statistic. Each archetype isn't better than each other, as they are in their own class. Treat of it like a class page for characters in a Role-Playing Game, except this isn't written. PvP and PvE have almost the same Archetypes. Attack Characters of this class are extremely powerful. They are usually the "Warrior" class of the entire battlefield. When it comes to zeroing down Bosses in style, it's these guys/gals. For a character to be a Attack unit, they usually have these requirements: * A high Multiplier-to-Chakra ratio on jutsus. * Low Chakra Cost. * Field Skill that Counterattacks. * Buddy Skill that increases Damage dealt. * Sync Skills that increases Damage potency, or even stop Jutsu Sealing or Immobilization outright. * Either of these Abilities that: ** Increase damage (by any way). ** Increase status ailment boosts. ** Nullifies Type Disadvantage reduction. ** Increases Jutsu multipliers, or ** Chance to reduce Chakra consumed to 0 abilities. ** Critical Hit Boosts. Characters like these deal a lot of damage, and cause a lot of wanton destruction. Units that deal more than 40,000 DMG with type advantage are called Nukers. A Semi-Nuker is a unit that deals 40,000 DMG with type advantage, but has to do it over a period of turns. Utility Utilityunits serve to stack debuff upon debuff on any enemy that they encounter. They can Immobilize, Jutsu Seal, Attack Reduce, etc. The amount of debuffs they have and their rates are very high, depending on debuff. Units that want to be Utility must have: * Low Chakra Cost * High chance to do a certain effect, and a variety of it. These effects could be: ** ATK Reduction (there are varying degrees. 15%, 30% and 45%.) ** HP Recovery Seal. ** Immobilization. ** Jutsu Sealing. ** Slip Damage (there are varying degrees, 2%, 4%, 6% and 8% HP.) * Field Skill that stacks more effects on the opponent, or deal Fixed Damage. * Either of these Abilities that: ** Increases status ailment rate boosts. ** Extend status effect turns by an amount. ** Reduce Damage taken. ** Chance to reduce Chakra consumed to 0 abilities. Units like these are actually the rarest: not many fit into this Archetype. Supporter Units like these have an extremely powerful Field and Buddy Skill, with Jutsus that buff allies or even give them special effects. They also help keep the team alive. Characters who want to be Supporters would need to have these requirements: * Any high-powered Field Skill and Buddy Skill. * A Jutsu that can heal self, or heal allies, or buff them. * Sync Skill that recovers HP. * Either of these Abilities that: ** Self-Heals. ** Increase Jutsu or Secret Technique Recovery rate. ** Extend status effect duration. ** Increases HP. Any PvE team must have one of these units, otherwise, the team will fall apart! Tank All these units must have an extremely high amount of HP, resistances to damage, and Sync Skills that boosts their resistance to damage. Sometimes, their Jutsus gives them Barriers, or Perfect Dodge. Characters who want to be Tanks would need to have the following: * Sync Skills that boosts either: ** Dodge Rate. ** Reduces Damage. ** Increase resistance to any status ailment. * Jutsus that gives Wildcard Ailments such as Barrier, Perfect Dodge or Substitution Jutsu. * Either of these Abilities that: ** Reduces Damage taken (overall or from any element). ** Chance to dodge. Overall, units like these always are those who soak up as much damage as possible. Tier List for PvE Green characters are Blazing Festival characters. Hot Pink characters are Blazing Awakened Blazing Bash/Super Impact characters. Dull Yellow characters are non-Blazing Awakened Blazing Bash/Super Impact characters. Red characters can be farmed by Impacts, Emergency Missions, or any way that is free. Violet characters are Phantom Castle farmable characters. Orange characters are Ninja Road/PvP Reward/PvP Shop Exclusive characters. All others are summonable. *s are event summons only. All rankings are counted with Limit Break (if any). Character positions do not matter under a Utility Rank. They are sorted by element and then encyclopedia number. Therefore, only rank them according to their Utility stat! (i.e. Do not say that Final Valley Naruto Uzumaki is not as good as BF Kaguya Otsusuki. They are both S-Rank, they're equally good.) To find a character, use Control + F (Windows) or Command + F (Mac) and type in your character. Bold characters are Nukers. Italic characters are Semi-Nukers. Characters who have a gray outline on their Utility stat are Under 28 cost when fully duped. Character Listing Recommendation: List your desired characters that have yet to be listed on the tier list: * Obito Uchiha (The World we Seek) * Chiyo (Joint Puppet Performance) * Orochimaru (Winds of Chaos) (Reg and BB)) * Kiba Inuzuka (Well Honed Fangs) * Nagato (Proclaimed Ideals) * Konan (A Bridge to Hope) * Tenten (Ninja Tool Maestro) * Tsunade (Daring Courage) (Reg and BB) * Choji Akimichi (Fluttering Butterfly) (Reg and BB") * Fuu (Wild and Free) * Kankuro (Pride in his Work) * Yagura (Shadow of the Mist) * Hanabi Hyuga (The Will of the Hyuga) * Sakura Haruno (Hardened Resolve) * Zabuza Momochi (Silent Madness) * Rock Lee (The Eight Gates) * Tsunade (The Slug Ninja) * Gaara (The Sand's Final Weapon) * Sasuke Uchiha (Ready for the Curse Mark) * Hiruzen Sarutobi (Ninja Clothes) * Might Guy (Hot-Blooded Youth) * Might Guy (Exploding Fists) * Orochimaru (Corrupt Rebirth) * Yahiko (Aspiring for Peace) * Kakuzu (Life Reavers) * Yugito Nii (Unbreakable Will) * Iruka Umino (Teachings of Fire) * Konohamaru Sarutobi (The Will of Budding Flames) * Pain "Tendo" (Hammer of Pain) * Sasori (Unchanging Embodiment) * Mu (Ingenuity Reborn) * Kabuto Yakushi (Craving for Wisdom) * Neji Hyuga (A Quiet Acumen) * Obito Uchiha (Faraway Dream) * Naruto Uzumaki (Indomitable Ninja Way) * Kakashi Hatake (Severing Lightning) * Deidara (Explosive Fury) * Jiraiya (Chance Encounter under Fire) * Hanzo (Steadfast Veteran) * Naruto Uzumaki (Power of Determination) (Reg and BB) * Minato Namikaze (Flash of the Battlefield) * Tsunade (Brilliant Bravery) * Mifune (Self-Respect) * Kisame Hoshigaki (Swordsman of the Raging Waves) * Gengetsu Hozuki (Mists Over the Darkness) * Yamato (Figure of Serenity) * Hinata Hyuga (Unwavering Courage) (Reg and BB) * Itachi Uchiha (Akatsuki Warrior) * Tobirama Senju (Quiet Fighting Spirit) * Indra (Lone War God) * Ashura (Heir to the Ninja Creed) * Shino Aburame (Raging Passion) * Han (Sprint Barrage) * Roshi (Magma Veteran) * Izuna Uchiha (Eyes Firm in Faith) * Ino Yamanaka (Promise Upheld) (Reg and BB) * Pain "Animal" (Eyes of Judgement) * Choji Akimichi (Quickening Wings) * Pain "Shurado" (Vessel of Madness) * Pain "Animal" (Glimpse of the Divine) * Hinata Hyuga (Path to the Ideal) * Shikamaru Nara (Crucial Decision) * Temari (Wind-Wrapped Talent) * Pain "Gakido" (Limitless Maelstrom) * Pain "Jigokudo" (The Judge of Truth) * Minato Namikaze (The Silent Hero) * Deidara (Ephemeral Art) * Sasori (Eternal Art) * Sakura Haruno (Unrelenting Commitment) * Kakazu (Powerhouse of Old) * Madara Uchiha (The Eyes that Shook Heaven and Earth) * Hashirama Senju (Bravery Known Throughout the War) * Itachi Uchiha (Brotherly Pledge) * Sasuke Uchiha (All-Ending Thunderbolt) Acknowledgements I would like to thank these people for helping me out with the Tier List: # Everett # Josi # Anton # FusionNovaFlare # Those who have aided with editing the Tier List (I may not know your names) # MangoStarco (Originator of Tier List idea and Character Listing Recommendations) # /r/NarutoBlazing # And you, for reading and supporting and commenting on the List. The Tier List is a community effort, and always will be. Keep on editing!